


Lowlight

by Averia



Series: Score [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averia/pseuds/Averia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I am not melodramatic! You just had sex with Batman!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lowlight

Wally had two problems most speedsters had:

One, he was always late.

Two, he was running before thinking.

When he saw Bruce Wayne step into the driver seat of a ridiculously expensive sports car he thought the man had visited Dick because of something Wayne related, perhaps his yearly visit to seem as if he cared for his son. It was the only reason why he stood in his best friend’s room not a second later. Knowing those visits ended in fits of rage, sadness or simple frustration for the former sidekick.  

Only when focused on his surroundings did he realise how wrong he had been.

Dick was staring at him with dawning horror when his gaze snapped away from the street and Wally could not stop staring at him because the large shirt was neither hiding enough nor did it belong to Dick. Not that the green scaly pants had been any better but back then there had at least not been any patterns of blue bruises on the inside of his thighs.  

He was standing in the kitchen the next moment to grab a beer. Who cared that it was early? He could not get drunk anyway – that thought obviously did not stop him from trying.

He shook his head, trying to shoo away the images that came to his mind. The bruises had looked rather artsy but they had been hardly painted on, which Wally would have preferred.   

Dick stepped into the room. This time, he had thankfully long pants on. Wally still cringed.

“Can’t you take that shirt of?”

Dick raised an eyebrow, unfazed.

“Bruce will be back soon.”

Wally grabbed another beer and Dick rolled his eyes, probably thinking he was exaggerating.

“Don’t be so melodramatic.”

Wally stared at him, raising his arms and nearly spilling the half drunken beer over his head.  

“I am not melodramatic! You just had sex with Batman!”

Dick sighed, jutting his hip to the side with an irritated gaze on his face. Wally hated when the former Robin posed like this. It looked as if it could have been a picture out of the gay model calendars Roy had gifted them every Christmas to annoy the hell out of them. A voice at the back of his mind was asking if Dick had really been annoyed by it or if he had just projected his own feelings onto his friend.

“ _Yes,_ ” Dick stressed the word until it was a hissing sound.

“And Linda has sex with The Flash, Lois has sex with Superman, Steve has sex with Wonder Woman. What’s your _damn_ point?” Dick asked, heat creeping into his voice.

“They are not ten years younger” Wally stated incredulously and he was not sure how Dick could not realize how wrong this was. His friend only frowned.

“Steve is much” but he did not let Dick finish before he had grabbed his friend by the shoulders, barely refraining from shaking him.

“You know what I mean!”

Dick did. Wally could see it in his eyes. The way the skin tensed around them to stop his eyes from closing in defeat. He wanted to fault the damn Batman for this. He wanted to get his friend out of Gotham until he would forget Batman, not that Dick would ever be able to.

Then Dick looked back up at him and his face was stoic again. Wally had seen this look so many times. He knew he would not be able to change anything but that did not mean he would not try getting some sense into his friend.

“I initiated it. He pushed me away. We tried to forget it. Don’t destroy this” Dick warned but the hardness in his voice was gone soon afterwards, something vulnerable creeping into his eyes “ _Please_.”

Wally let his hands fall off his friend’s shoulder, those damn blue eyes following the movement.  He did not want to hear it. He wanted a normal relationship for his friend. Then again, Dick was a bat and they had never played by the rules anyway.

“Don’t interfere. Promise me, Wally. “

Dick did not look as if he was letting him off the hook easily but Wally could not promise him anything either.

“He raised you” he hissed “You know exactly how manipulative Batman is.”

The pleading expression morphed into outrage the moment he had said those words. Batman had always been able to bring out this side in Dick, the one that was battle worn and easy to provoke.  

“I am not together with Batman” Dick pressed out between clenched teeth “I am together with Bruce and don’t you dare imply he is using me, Wallace.”   

Wally kept his mouth shut for a moment, foot tapping against the tiles. Dick was driving him crazy.

“I don’t like it” he exclaimed and Dick’s expression softened a bit at the more petulant than angry tone.

“You don’t have to. It’s your right to be” Dick looked away in discomfort, nervously licking his lips “sceptical.”

Wally looked at his friend for a long time before speaking again, taking in the slightly hunched shoulders. He did not want to know how others had reacted to the news. His accusations seemed to take a toll on his friend and he was not keen on making him feel guilty. Bruce Wayne was another matter.

“Well, if you are happy,” he said carefully and sighed when a small smile spread over his friend's face.

 Dick settled down into a kitchen chair, looking at him expectantly and then Wally followed suit.

“Care to tell me why you are here?” Dick asked and Wally tried to ignore the glaringly obvious bruise on his shoulder. “You know you could just not look at it” explained Dick when he failed to answer.

Wally looked back into his eyes peevishly.

“How am I not supposed to look at it?” he asked incredulously “It was practically made to look at.”

Dick rolled his eyes, pulling the shirt up slightly. It did not help much because it promptly exposed his other shoulder. Dick was amused while Wally tried not to throw up.

 “So, he pushed you away?” Wally finally asked because it was better than thinking about what had taken place here just a few minutes ago. Dick huffed.

“We didn’t talk for a few days” he whispered as if it was a memory that could shatter or become too real if he spoke out too loud “I tried to behave normal but it didn’t work.”

“Do I want to know how all this came to be?”

Dick rolled his eyes, a grin spreading over his lips and Wally nearly regretted asking.

“It’s nothing bad. I actually confronted him with words. That might have been the problem, should have kissed him” Dick said a quiet laugh erupting from his throat.

Wally had no need to know how they had come together after that but he could very well see Batman reacting badly towards words. He had never really been able to see him out of the cowl. Bruce did not exist for him and while he knew that the man had to be only half bad, there was still certain dislike between them that existed on both sides.     

“And who else knows?” Wally asked partially because he wanted for Dick to have the chance to talk to someone and partially because he did not want to be the last one to find out. Dick looked at him knowingly.

“Alfred knew first then we--well--I tried to tell Damian,” he said and kept silent for a while, then a shit eating grin emerged on his face “Damian actually thought you kissed me. He wanted to kill you.”

Wally groaned and Dick grinned on, clearly revelling in the memory before he continued.

“Barbara knows too, though I didn’t tell Bruce about it. He felt uncomfortable with--an ex of mine knowing” Dick said, smiling as if it was the cutest trait Bruce had - Wally made a gagging sound - “but I just needed her to know.”

Green eyes narrowed a bit and Wally could not deny how disgruntled this whole situation made him. Dick was his best friend after all. Why had he not known about this sooner?

Dick kept silent for a moment, probably knowing what he was thinking and then the former Robin coughed lightly.

“I told Kory too.”

Wally could not help but glare at him. He could understand telling Barbara, she was after all in Gotham but Kory as well before Dick even had the idea to tell him? Unbelievable.

“Don’t look at me like this. They deserved to know and I could impossibly tell only one of them.”

This behaviour probably came from having all his former girlfriends as friends.

“But why did you tell them and not me?”

Dick bit his lips, ashamed like he should be but then he grinned.

“Because they wanted to know if the tabloids really do Bruce Wayne justice when they talk about his skill in bed.”

Wally stared at him hatefully, watching as Dick popped a berry into his mouth with a face splitting grin. He kept frowning and scowling at him for his whole stay but Dick was hardly taking him seriously anymore. Even collecting the information of a former Gotham criminal he had wanted for a serious case did not wipe the smirk out of his best friend’s face.

He disappeared before Bruce returned, not wanting to face the man but remained on the roof for a moment longer, looking through the window just to see them kiss. Dick was wrapping himself around the older man as if every millimetre between them was too much.  

He really did not want to be so concerned but he was.

It irked him. It made his skin itch and his teeth clench.

He needed to talk to Donna or Linda. Just someone.    


End file.
